


Sugarscape Said It First

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Valentine's Day, sugarscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x Cas Valentine's Day fluff for #IFDrabble and International Fanworks Day! involving Cas having a thing for Louis Tomlinson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarscape Said It First

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Dean was pining over the nerd. He had fallen hard and fast, but mostly hard. The kids’ name was Castiel and he wore this weird trench coat like he was a freakin’ flasher or something. He had this hair that some said was raven but Dean knew it was brown. Oh, and not to mention Castiel was lost for this ‘Louis Tomlinson’ character, had been since his first appearance on X-Factor as a twink. Dean was scrolling through his feed on Instagram, and oh- what do we have here? The perfect card for the freak Dean wants.

 

Castiel said yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, feedback, kisses make me happy!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> ishiphappy@gmail.com


End file.
